Sirius Rules
by forneverinEden
Summary: Kira Pryde took pride in the set of rules she created to protect her heart from breaking. But can Sirius prove to her some rules were meant to be broken? SiriusXOC
1. Rule 1: Don't Date the Playboy

**Title:** Sirius Rules

**Author:** forneverinEden

**Summary: **Kira Pryde took pride in the set of rules she created to protect her heart from breaking. But can Sirius prove to her some rules were meant to be broken?

**Era: **Marauders

**Rating:** T for language mostly and for clichés

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything relating to the Harry Potter world. If I did I would be able to pay for college. I only own the made up characters and the plot.

**Chapter 1:** Rule 1

* * *

When you change schools more often than you change your clothes, you start to create rules. Rules to protect yourself, but more importantly they're implemented so your heart doesn't get broken, again. Each school had the same basic layout. Stay away from the blonde girls with the perfect manicures, they're bitches. So going to Hogwarts was no different; it wasn't going to be different from Salem's Magic School (where Davis broke your heart by cheating on you with the school's biggest skank, no less) or Western Academy (where your supposedly best friend Amanda backstabbed you just to get close to Jimmy). No, Hogwarts wasn't going to be any different. Where they are men there's shattering hearts everywhere.

"I don't know how I feel about sending you to Hogwarts." My mom said nervously rubbing her arm as she quickly looked around the train station as if there was an imminent attack that I didn't know about.

"Mom, this is my last year of school. I haven't died at the other schools, nor has the other schools been attacked. So it will be fine. Plus, Albus Dumbledore will be there; he's the only one You-Know-Who is afraid of. So, I'll be fine. I'm a big girl now I can take care of myself." I reassured my mom. Hogwarts was going to be school number three; one school a year since my fourth year. Mom was never quite the same after Dad died.

Dad was one of the best auroras in America, but being the best didn't mean that he was immune to poison. Sure, being an aurora he should have known that his butterbeer didn't quite smell right, but hey when you're supposed to be with friends poison isn't on your mind. Anyway, Mom smelled a conspiracy since Dad was already having a hard time convincing everyone in America to be prepared incase Voldemort decided he was bored with England. And thus spurred her crazy notion of changing schools and locations every year and the crazy idea of going into the lion's den. She claimed it was better than waiting for the attack to happen. Like I said Mom hasn't been right since Dad died. I don't even know what she does when I'm at school.

"I know that. It's just you're my baby girl I have to protect you Kira." Mom said pulling me into a tight embrace. I rolled my grey eyes because these past few years felt like I was the one protecting her.

"Mom. I gotta go the train is going to leave soon. I'll be back for Christmas break." I said slowly pulling out of the embrace. I swear every time I looked at her I thought she was going to fall apart. Her black hair no longer had any shine to it, her skin looked pale in the morning sun, and her robes just hung off her shoulders giving the impression that it was five sizes too big.

"I know. I just want you to be careful. If anything goes wrong just write to me and I'll pull you out." Mom said sniffling slightly. I looked around to see if anyone was looking, luckily nobody was. Even though I love my mother, these moments were getting pitiful. I knew what she really wanted was for me to stay at home, wherever home was, with her. To do what I don't know.

"Bye Mom. I'll write to you every week." I said walking towards Platform 9 3/4. The scarlet Hogwarts Express waited on the other side as if it was greeting me. I quickly dragged my luggage to an empty compartment on the train. Looking out the window I noticed a group of four boys. Three of them were fairly good looking. Two of them were tall, fairly built (they must be quidditch players), dark haired except one's was shaggy and the other was just messy. They could probably pass as brothers. The other ones not so much. One had light brown hair, average height, but he had a sort of fatigued look. The last one wasn't much of a looker he was rather squat and kind of reminded me of a mouse or a rat. I must of have been staring at them for quite some time because the shaggy haired brother smirked at me. It was from that moment I knew I had to avoid them. I quickly faced forward on the bench and pulled out some parchment to write a letter to my mom. She liked knowing what I was doing every minute of the day. Just to know I was still alive.

I was so engrossed in writing that I hadn't noticed that the door had opened.

"Sorry to disturb you but do you mind if we join you?" A girl with long auburn hair and green eyes asked me. Behind her stood another girl with short-layered brown hair.

"No, not at all." I replied putting the parchment. "I'm Kira Pryde by the way."

"Lily Evans." She said sticking her hand out, which I gladly shook. "And this is Emily Grey."

"If you're worried about being sorted it will be fine." Emily said smiling at me.

"Sorted?" I asked tilting my head.

"Aren't you a first year? I've never seen you before. But I mean I don't know everyone." Lily said tentatively.

"Well this is my first year at Hogwarts. But I'm going to be a seventh year. I just transferred." I said. "What's this sorting? At my other schools we're just assigned roommates."

"Other schools?' Emily asked.

And thus started our friendship. They explained to me about the sorting hat and the different houses. They were both in Gryffindor. In turn I told them about moving to different schools every year. We talked about the different professors and the classes; you know the basic shoptalk.

Emily and Lily were engrossed in telling me about Hogsmeade that we hadn't noticed the four boys standing outside the compartment. "Hi, ladies. How were your summers?" Someone said sliding the compartment door open.

"Potter." Lily said huffily turning away from the one who spoke. Looking at him I instantly recognized him as the messy haired brother.

"Aw come on Lily are you still angry about the newt in your bag? That was so last semester." Potter said draping his arm around her shoulder. Lily disgustedly brushed it off.

"What kind of name is Potter? Who names their kid Potter?" I suddenly asked. It must have been a dumb question because everyone just kind of stared at me.

"Hey Peter for once you're not the only one asking strange questions." The other brother said laughing. Or more like guffawing. Ass.

"Potter's my surname. My name is James Potter." James said running a hand through his messy hair.

I quickly looked away to hide my blush. Culture shock. I should have known, but it's just so strange hearing people call others by their last name. It's so militant. But worst of all I couldn't believe I broke rule number 5: filter everything before you speak to avoid awkward moments like this. "Sorry." I managed to mutter out.

"This is Kira Pryde. She transferred from Western Academy in America." Emily said gesturing to me.

"I'm Remus Lupin. This is Peter Pettigrew." Remus said. Up close you could really see how tired his eyes were. I instantly felt sorry for him even though I didn't know why. For all I knew he could have been so excited about going to school that he didn't sleep at all last night.

"I'm Sirius Black. Black is a surname just to let you know." Sirius said smirking at me. I rolled my eyes. So I guess him and James weren't brothers.

"Is there a Flippant Black?" I asked for his benefit.

"I can honestly say I have never heard that one before. I've heard: why can't you be _Sirius?_ But you took the initiative in doing it less blatant. Congrats." Sirius said sitting down next to me as I scooted closer to the window. I didn't like being so close to him.

"Let's seriously end this mind numbing discussion. Okay? It was just a slip-of-the-tongue." I said turning away from him to look out the window.

"I don't think she likes you very much Padfoot." James sort of whispered to Sirius. I couldn't hear what Sirius said back, but I knew it couldn't to be good.

The rest of the train ride I didn't speak. It wasn't that I didn't want to; it's more like I didn't want to have to put my foot in my mouth again. But apparently everyone was pretty close to each other so they were pretty occupied. It sort of made me feel like an outsider, but going to so many schools you kind of get used to this feeling.

Once we got to the Hogsmeade train station Emily, Lily and I got our own carriage to the school.

"So what's the deal with those guys?" I asked suddenly.

"They call themselves the Marauders. James has a thing for Lily." Emily said smiling.

"I wish he would just give up already." Lily said huffily. "Watch out for Sirius, by the way. He's a regular playboy. Remus is nice. Peter he just kind of tags along."

I already knew to stay away from him. The minute our eyes met I was reminded of cardinal rule number one: stay way resident playboy; he's just going to break your heart…again.


	2. Rule 2: Nothing's Different

Chapter 2: Rule 2

When the carriage arrived in front of the Hogwarts castle there was a stern looking woman pacing at the bottom of the steps.

"Kira Pryde!" She shouted looking among the students like she knew every students' face.

"Why is McGonagall is looking for you?" Emily turned to ask me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Oh there you are. Why weren't with the other incoming first years?" Professor McGonagall asked when she approached me. I won't lie she kind of scared me; she had that 'don't mess with me look'. Yet, there was still a sense of admiration.

"Sorry? I wasn't aware that I was suppose to travel with the first years." I replied. Truthfully I did get a notice, but what seventh year wants to ride in a boat with a bunch of first years? I'm already a transfer student isn't that bad enough?

"Yes, very well then come along the other first years are waiting." Professor McGonagall said leading the way.

"Hey Pryde, you'll fit in with the rest of the first years." I heard someone shout behind me and I was pretty sure it was Sirius. As I followed McGonagall I flicked him off without turning around.

McGonagall left me in a room filled with the other first years claiming that she had other business to attend to.

"So, what's your name?" A first year asked leaning against the wall next to me trying to look cool. It wasn't working. I stared blankly at him as his friends were snickering. May be if I was a first year as well and not six years older I could like him…oh god I'm old. He had the deepest blue eyes I had ever seen I swear I would be totally fine with being a cougar just for him. "Do you want to ride my broomstick later?" Like I haven't heard _that_ one before. I could feel it, the look of 'you're-such-a-pervert' was on my face.

"First years don't have broomsticks." I replied before turning away from him. His eyes weren't that pretty.

"She wants me." I heard him say to his friend. I couldn't help but to smile to myself, _at least he had guts_.

Shortly afterwards McGonagall came back telling us that that rest of the school was ready for us. The Great Hall was completely different from the other schools. There were four long tables each with a different banner hanging above it with some sort of crest. The floating candles added more stars to the enchanted ceiling. _May be this place is different. May be…Kira what are you saying?! Rule number 2: The schools are all the same. The people are all the same._ _It always seems like something is different. But there never is. _I thought to myself. I shook my head to help clear it. There is no such thing as a different school. Standing before the school I could already see the same cliques. And since they're people, they're all going to betray each other.

"Before we have the first years sorted, it is my greatest pleasure to include a transfer seventh year. Please welcome Kira Pryde." Professor McGonagall said as she gestured for me to sit down on the stool with a rather tattered hat.

"Kira Pryde." I heard a voice say as if it knew more than it was willing to share. "Quite courageous, smart, hmm a great desire to prove yourself and for power. Just like your father."

"You don't know my father. He went to school in America." I responded back. This stupid hat had no reason to talk about my father.

"No offense was intended I merely meant your father is a powerful and terrible man. Your mother on the other hand was quite the opposite. You possess traits in both your parents." The hat said as he continued to decide where to place me.

"Yeah, that's called biology. You get traits from both your parents. Just like how you got your traits from the sewing machine and spool." This hat was starting to irritate me. How could he call my father a terrible man? He was kindest person ever.

"That is true. So therefore I propose to you an ultimatum: Whose path do you choose to follow: your father's or your mother's? You have the power to choose for yourself. Your grandfather will be watching you closely."

"I choose my own path. I know who I am going to become. The man that you described isn't my father." I said angrily.

"If you say so…GRYFFINDOR! Do good." I heard the hat say before it was lifted off my head. I couldn't shake the words it had said to me. _Do good_ what the hell does that mean? Anyway what does a stupid hat know? I saw Lily and Emily waving at me to join them from the long table with a lion above their table.

"Congratulations on joining the best house." Sirius said patting my shoulder as I sat down next to Lily.

"Yeah because obviously houses mean so much." I said.

"It does. Everyone knows Slytherins all become followers of You-Know-Who, Hufflepuffs are all wonky, Ravenclaws are all snobs, and Gryffindors are all the greatest with the exception being Peter here." Sirius explained gesturing to each of the houses.

"Okay…yeah. Way to generalize and insult your friend." I said. I swear every minute I talk to Sirius my brain turns to mush.

"The hat talked to you for a long time didn't it. What did it say?" Lily asked.

"Oh just how great I am so obviously I had to be in Gryffindor." I replied. I couldn't tell them what the hat told me.

After Professor Dumbledore gave a few announcements food appeared before us.

"What is this?" I asked Lily pointing to some pie.

"It's Shepherd's pie." Lily replied grabbing some.

"I thought dessert comes after."

"It has meat and potatoes. So it wouldn't be much of a dessert." Lily replied clearly amused with me. I laughed. There's no sense in getting embarrassed every time I flub. Since, clearly that's going to be every time.

"It's okay, Riley, moving to a different country is probably difficult. We create stereotypes of them like I thought everyone from America was supposed to be stuck up. And clearly you're not." Remus said smiling at me.

"I think you're thinking of the French." I replied, smiling back at him. Okay, so clearly I'm flirting back at him. I'm not breaking any rules; he's not the playboy.

The rest of the night was spent pleasantly enough. Well, as good as it's ever going to get it seems. Sirius spent it making fun of my ignorance. And I spent it trying to convince myself that Hogwarts was the same as everywhere else.


End file.
